


Mine for Yours

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine for Yours

Letting the older boy move his lips from underneath the lobe of her ear down her neck, Emily's fingers gripped at the back of his head, tugging at his hair. "Try not to give me a hickey," she whispered nervously, laughing to try and calm herself down.

The college football player pulled back, brushing the hairs blocking the sight of those beautiful brown eyes. "You ok?"

Emily's lashes fluttered against the tops of her cheeks as she looked to the boy she'd been dating almost all of her freshman year. "Yeah," she nodded. "Of course." Leaning in, she pressed a small kiss to her boyfriend's lips. "It just got a little hot in here."

Almost all their clothes were gone, the lights off in the girl's dorm room as they sat together on her bed.

"You look nervous."

Emily let her boyfriend push her hair behind her ears, his free hand still on her thigh like it had been for the past few minutes. "Yeah," the nineteen year old nodded shakily, trying to smile for the older boy. "Aren't you?"

Aaron nodded along with the beautiful girl. "A little." Noticing how his girlfriend tried to cover her exposed stomach, the football player was quick to take her hands in his. "Stop," he chided, seeing how scared her eyes looked. "What are you doing?"

The brunette girl shrugged, adjusting her seat on the bed. "You haven't seen me naked before," she whispered. She didn't really like to see herself naked, so why would someone else? She was only in her bra and panties right now, the older boy still in his pants on the edge of her bed, but now what were they supposed to do?

"So what?"

Emily could feel herself blushing as he looked down her body. Hopefully he couldn't notice it in the darkness.

Helping the beautiful girl kneel with him on the mattress, he brought her body flush against his. "I think you look beautiful," he smiled, his hand running along his girlfriend's waist. "How could you not?"

"Don't worry, I believe you," she almost snorted, letting him hug her and kiss underneath her ear again. Pulling her head back, she cupped her hands around Aaron's neck and took him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Moving back on her knees, the brunette gave her boyfriend a sultry look as her hands reached behind her back. She unclipped the fasten of her bra, her eyes on the older boy's as she let it fall form her body.

Aaron could feel himself licking his lips at the sight of Emily's bare skin.

"What about now?" she husked, reaching up to muse her hair. "Still beautiful?"

The dry mouthed football player could only nod his head. Moving toward her, he musked up the courage to bring his hand up and cup one of her breasts.

"Beautiful?" Emily's eyes fluttered as the feeling of the older boy holding her breast running straight down her body. "Sexy?"

Aaron laughed against the brunette's lips as he kissed her. "So sexy." He trailed kisses from the privileged girl's cheek down her chest, pausing to let his tongue dart out and jolt Emily's body before he pressed a kiss to her nipple.

Her head tilted back, her body almost shivering at the feeling of Aaron's tongue flattening against the sensitive skin.

He almost hummed against her skin as he licked her, knowing whether her shivering was from what he was doing or from her nerves he didn't know.

Emily threaded her fingers through Aaron's dark hair as he grazed her nipple with his teeth before peppering gentle kisses all along her sweating skin. "Aaron?" She forced his eyes to meet hers, and she smiled. "I want to try something."

The eager teenager knelt back to the brunette girl's level.

"Before we actually...do it," she said awkwardly, her eyes closing at how that sounded, "I want to try something. Morgan told me about this thing he and Sav did because she wasn't ready and they both really liked it."

Aaron nodded, letting Emily's hands run over his shoulders. "Whatever you want."

Emily's breath hitched. She could feel her boyfriend's hand run down her abdomen before his fingers found the tops of her panties. "You have to lay down."

The brown eyed boy made a face. "I'm not really one for hand jobs."

"No," she denied. "Just lay down."

Following his girlfriend's instructions, the older college student slipped off his own pants and moved behind the brunette in bed with him, lying his head on her pillow.

Biting hard on her lip, Emily's eyes fluttered closed to give herself a moment so she could gather the courage. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and crawled over the football player's muscular body, sitting herself on his stomach. "I have to sit on your face."

Aaron smiled at the younger girl.

"I haven't done it but Savannah said it was fun," she shrugged, her eyes downcast as she absently drew patterns along her boyfriend's chest.

The football player took Emily's hands once more, intertwining their fingers. "I want you to."

Smiling down to the handsome college student Emily was quick to sit on the mattress and remove her panties. Climbing back onto the older boy, the brunette took a breath and she knelt just above Aaron's head, her hands braced on the wall in front of her.

Her smell was something so enticing, and Aaron's hands were quick to go to her hips.

"Should I have shaven more?" she asked the boy, scared of how he was taking in her body. Her friends had given her a how-to on hair removal but she was afraid to have everything bare.

Aaron's thumb ran across Emily's clitoris, smiling when she jolted above him. "You're gorgeous." He brought her body down just an inch more and pressed his lips to the spot he'd just touched.

Emily's eyes snapped shut at the immediate warmth that flooded through her.

Running his finger over her lips, Aaron spread them and let two more digits slip gently into her. "Tell me if it's too much," he whispered, letting his tongue dart out and taste her. His left hand moving from the girl's hip to cup her ass, the football player made sure to flatten his tongue before swiping it through his girlfriend's wetness.

The ambassador's daughter's nails clawed at the wall before her. She couldn't help the movement of her hips as her boyfriend's fingers and tongue probed her.

Aaron let his tongue stay within the hot walls of the brunette above him, his thumb circling Emily's already engorged clitoris.

"Fuck," she hissed, her head falling as she rode her boyfriend's face.

It didn't take even more than a minute for Aaron to feel the younger brunette to clench around his fingers and have her juices flood his mouth. He helped her along, his hand clenching around Emily's butt cheek as she rode out her orgasm, his tongue quick to lap up everything that spilled from her.

Emily let out a breath, bringing her body higher to lift herself off of Aaron's face.

He kissed her clitoris once more before helping her slide down his body, lying her flush against him. "Are you ok?"

The brunette girl gave a small laugh as she nodded, kissing her boyfriend quickly. "Yeah." She straddled his hips, her hands splaying out over his pecks. "Are you ready?"

Aaron nodded his head, pulling Emily who was moving her hips over him so strategically down for a hard kiss. "Ready."


End file.
